Will of the Darky
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: I am the Dark Chosen. I look at the eleven next to me, and I smile. Because I am the Chosen of Willpower. I am Darky. (Rewrite of Protect the Kindness, Light, and Hope! Milleniummon in 01!)
1. Prologue

I was four years old when I awoke in the Digital World, hugging the Yukimibotamon that would end up my best friend and partner, BlackGatomon.

I was quickly taken in by the Dark Masters, and practically raised by Piedmon.

He raised me as both his dark Chosen, but also the Dark Mistress, the only human and only female of the Dark Masters.

He kickstarted my magic power, allowing me to create a magic and battle technique all my own.

That magic took me four years to master. I was eight.

Once I mastered it, Piedmon awarded me with something the other Dark Masters had.

An army. He called it the Army of Willpower, due to the crest he knew I had.

And then, a year later…

The Adventure Began.

I'm not sure if I was ready, emotionally or otherwise, for this path my life was taking.

Even now, looking back on it all, I'm not sure I wanted this life. I love the friends I made, and everything…

But these tears, as I write this for you all to hear, shouldn't have been shed.

The tears that weren't mine.

The tears my friends shed for me…

And the tears I shed for them.

Looking back on my past, just makes me more excited.

This past, at least.


	2. It Begins

As I write this, the memories return. I remember how the snow fell on the day where it all began…

The summer before I turned ten.

I was sitting in between tree roots when it happened. I watched other kids pass me by as they played and laughed.

I attempted to tag other kids as potential Chosen Children. I could only tag ten of them, but that's all I needed…

There were only ten to be tagged, after all.

Kamiya, Taichi. Nickname 'Tai'. A boy who is seemingly an idiot, and wears goggles.

Ishida, Yamato. Nickname 'Matt'. A blonde-haired blue-eyed loner who only seems to care about his kid brother.

Takenouchi, Sora. She comes off as quite the tomboy. Has red hair under a strange-looking blue and cyan-colored hat.

Izumi, Koushiro. Nickname 'Izzy'. A red-headed computer geek who always seems to carry around a laptop.

Kido, Joe. He's kind of a worrywart, but shoulders a lot of responsibility. He wears glasses and has blue hair.

Tachikawa, Mimi. Her favorite color is pink, and she is a girly-girl. She seems too pampered for her own good.

Takaishi, Takeru. Nickname 'TK'. Matt's naive kid brother. He has a huge hat colored with different greens.

Akiyama, Ryo. He's even more of a whiz with computers than Izzy, with hair a similar shade to my own(Dark Brown), blue eyes, and tan skin.

Ichijouji, Osamu. Nickname 'Sam'. An intellectual genius with blue hair and glasses. Ken's older brother.

Ichijouji, Ken. A kind, naive, straight-haired, dumber version of his brother.

They only knew me as a nine-year old girl from America named Shadows, Will.

Eventually, these children and myself were thrown into the Digital World.

I woke up to a Salamon -of whom used to be BlackGatomon, but she had de-digivolved to play as an In-Training Digimon after deducing that the other Partner Digimon have never seen a Salamon before- standing on my chest. I faked shock for a moment, before gradually warming up to her. I had practiced this act for weeks to get it right, in case I landed by other Chosen.

After meeting with the others, I noticed two missing. Ken and Akiyama. Where the heck were they?

I mildly hoped that they had been eaten by Kuwagamon while they were passed out.

I probably forgot to mention that one of the other Chosen had been an idiot and provoked a Kuwagamon.

They weren't nice to begin with, but they normally aren't like _this_ unless provoked…

The Digimon -including my own- stood up to Kuwagamon after we were cornered on a cliff. Sam was on his knees, frozen in fear behind them as they attacked the large Insectoid Digimon.

What a weakling~

The glow of Digivolution soon enveloped my vision. My own Digivice, of which was clipped onto my shirt, was glowing in-tune with the others' as our Digimon were raised one level.

The _**GAME**_ has begun.

* * *

 **First off, an explanantion.**

 **The original series was in the POV of the canons. This series follows my OC, and if I have nothing to change about the original series, it happens the same as it did in _Protect the Light, Kindness, and Hope! Milleniummon in 01!_**

 **Which means we likely won't see more than a mention of Ken and Ryo for awhile. Things WILL change, just not with them. I quite like what happens to them, minus when Sam joins up with them. THAT will change.**

 **Please review!**

 **No flames please! :)**


	3. Twisted Worry

I laughed as we fell from the cliff, playing over the events in my head.

Sam's fear was so delicious to see! It enveloped his face and eyes and made him go weak-kneed!

Oops, going into my insanity…

Heh, heh… Please ignore that!

I purposefully missed the school of fishes Joe's Gomamon had summoned to save us, having summoned my own method of saving myself.

I had called my BlackGabumon to me, forcing him to digivolve to BlackGarurumon to save me before my demise.

I'd rather not be indebted to those who are fated to die by _my_ hand.

My fellow Chosen can believe I died if they liked.

I watch my enemy realize that 'Will' had vanished, and Joe's imminent freak-out and TK's tears.

Feh. They're worried about someone who had barely spoken to them. I'm not even their 'friend'.

I suddenly flinched as TK's cries turned into wailing. He seemed to be honestly worried about me…

I shook my head furiously. Any form of attachment to my enemy would result in my mission failing.

That…

My eyes began to burn, like hot coals were being set onto them. I was too used to the pain to scream out or even cry from the pain.

Failing was _never_ an option. With the swish of my newly-acquired hooded, black-colored, purple-rimmed cloak, I left the scene, BlackGabumon and BlackGatomon following.

I had to report to Lord Piedmon, then continue with my plan.

The Chosen _will_ perish, and the Dark Masters _will_ rule this world.

It was destined to be.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter was so short! ^^'**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Dark Mistress VS The Hope Child

Tears dot the page now…

I remember most of this…

It was _so_ long ago…

After reporting to Piedmon, I watched them as they each -minus TK and his Patamon- achieved Champion Level. I sent one of my Digimon -DemiDevimon- to become their first threat. He turned into Devimon, and began to control Digimon with Black Gears. It's not my place to write it all…

The other Chosen ended up separated. I can still hear Matt's cries as he exclaimed his worry of his kid brother to Tai after a fist-fight.

Even now, his cries hurt me… Right in my heart. I didn't understand why he was so worried back then, but I do now.

The guilt that had risen in my heart probably helped the Chosen Children win against Devimon. It helped them delete my _soldier_ , at the expense of theirs.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

It had been awhile since I left the Chosen to believe of my passing and my report to Piedmon about my progress. It hadn't been too long since I forced DemiDevimon to become Devimon and sent him off in an attempt to kill the Chosen Children.

I waited and observed…

And waited some more…

Until the chips fell.

I had plenty of Digimon under my control now, thanks to Devimon's Black Gears. Most of them followed because of the little device forcing their will to bend to mine. His 'The Touch Of Evil' attack worked just as well, only that attack was more…

 _Permanent._

For many, it was a sickening thought. Digimon were living creatures.

For me… Back then…

I loved having so much power. I wasn't crazed with it… But I loved it. I never had the same sort of power when I was among other people… I barely knew how to properly communicate with them. So many called me weird. My peers bullied me.

Here… I was so powerful. So _in control._ Unknowingly, _I myself_ became a bully. But I didn't care… I didn't care at all.

Now, though…

I'm sixteen years old. This was seven-or-so years ago. I'm ashamed of what I've done, and I've done _everything_ I could to make up for it. I realize the irony of the victim becoming the bully now.

And it fills me with my own 'Ultimate Despair', realizing how far into the depths of darkness I was…

From the mountain, I looked out. I saw the Chosen, now all grouped up, besides, once again, Ken and Ryo, head towards where they knew Devimon was waiting.

And, unbeknownst to them, where I was waiting as well.

Sitting on a mind-controlled Cherrymon's roots, I was preparing to kill them. I rested my head on my palm, and waited some more.

I couldn't wait to see their fa-

There was a yelp, a gasp, and some happy yelling as the Chosen noticed me. They couldn't see the Cherrymon I sat on, or my Devimon beside me.

"Will-chan!" exclaimed Mimi, nearly running up to hug me. She was stopped by Sam.

"Wait." he said sternly, "This could be an illusion. Remember… she disappeared after we fell from that cliff."

"An illusion?" I questioned pouting. I stood from my 'throne', and walked to the Chosen. BlackGatomon jumped from the leafy top of the Cherrymon onto my shoulder as my pupils changed. I poked Sam in the chest before swiping his glasses and tripping him up.

"I'm _very_ much real, Sam." I cooed creepily, standing over him with a wide smile. He fumbled for his glasses, seemingly blind without them. I slammed them onto the ground, allowing them to crack a bit before returning to my 'throne'. TK took a step forward, looking…

Concerned.

I frowned at him, watching him approach me with Patamon sitting on his head.

"Will…?" he questioned. It was obvious he was scared of my new demeanor.

I allowed Devimon to wipe away the illusionary fog that hid him and Cherrymon. I tilted my head, and gave a creepy, impossibly wide, grin again. TK faltered, before being pulled away by Matt. I stood, and Devimon allowed his leathery wings to protect me in case of any attack from the Chosen.

I glanced to the side, looking at my hand.

"Devimon… Kill them, please." I spoke. I saw the Chosen tense up.

"As you wish, Dark Mistress." Devimon spoke, enlarging himself so he could grab and crush his enemy. His first target was TK.

Patamon was crying, attempting to save his human, getting caught instead by my Devimon. Matt cried out for the two youngest to 'hang on'...

When the Light of Digivolution appeared. My eyes narrowed as Devimon's widened.

"What?"

Devimon recoiled away.

 **Patamon digivolve to…**

 **Angemon!**

"What's this…? Another foolish attempt?" questioned Devimon.

"The forces of good are more powerful. No one can stop us." Angemon told Devimon and I, "I'll destroy you, Devimon." he then said, ignoring me. Angemon began to college the Light from the digivices, forcing the others to de-digivolve and harming Devimon. I growled, readying my Crest.

I heard Angemon speak to TK….

" _I'll get him. Relax."_

Devimon muttered something to me.

" _He'll die. Continue your conquest, milady."_

My eyes widened in tune with TK's.

"Come here, Pretty Boy!" Devimon tried to grab Angemon with both hands.

"I'll stop you." Angemon promised, before using his Hand of Fate attack, killing both himself, and Devimon.

" **You have used up all your power… That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone! You can't get away from the Dark Forces… Evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some are even stronger! I wonder what you'll do when you run into** _ **them**_ **. You haven't won at all! What a waste of time!"**

Devimon died laughing.

"Angemon!" TK shrieked out. The angel, still fading away, turned to his partner, and smiled softly.

" _TK, I'll come back again… if you want me to."_

The angel then faded,a plethora of white feathers falling in front of TK, soon creating an egg.

The Chosen were too occupied with TK to remember my existence, so I quietly slink into the shadows, where burnt, black feathers are falling, creating a DemiDevimon version of TK's egg. I pick it up, and slink off to nurse my ego and to hatch the egg. BlackGatomon followed behind me as we headed for our base.

With any luck, the Chosen would head away from here.

* * *

 **I feel like it's too early to have this battle "D**

 **I hope I did it justice, and if I didn't, no flames! I did this without any sleep!**

 **Please review though "D**


	5. Skipping and Fighting Against Willpower

They did indeed end up leaving the Digital World. Soon after, I was called in to assist in the takeover of the Digital World. It happened quick…

The Digimon were too weak to resist. We were successful quickly, with few rebels.

Eventually, the Chosen came back. After the death of the traitor Chuumon, they began to attempt to defeat us.

They began to get successful, defeating MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon.

Then, they came after Lord Piedmon. He sent myself and LadyDevimon -BlackGatomon's Ultimate form- to neutralize the Chosen, like we were _always_ meant to.

LadyDevimon and I ended up fighting the Chosen of Light and Angewomon. They nearly killed us… But my other Digimon managed to save us and retreat.

The Chosen were my enemy to defeat… I couldn't bother Lord Piedmon with their destruction. I would fulfill my destiny. No. Matter. What.

It's kinda weird, now, thinking of what I did back then.

All the Digimon I had helped kill… I can never repent enough for the sins of my childhood.

Not even with my death.

The battle was at a standstill for the longest time.

Just me and my army against the Chosen. Akiyama, Ken, and Sam soon joined their friends. Sam had been missing from the group for awhile, and I never thought that Akiyama and Ken were a threat. Akiyama currently had a Digi-Egg, while Ken had a Wormmon. Sam had a Lunamon and a Kunemon.

At the time, I wasn't impressed. They were just more insects to crush under my feet. The tides changed in my favor during one of the battles. I had run across Joe, Izzy, and Matt while I was with BlackGatomon, Tapirmon, and DemiDevimon. This had quickly turned into a battle; LadyDevimon, Devimon, and Mammothmon versus WereGarurumon, Zudomon, and Kabuterimon. I held Black Gears in case I was attacked personally. It was a strategy I had with Devimon.

Eventually, Matt decided he'd finish this. He charged at me, aiming to punch me and begin a fistfight. Just as he lashed out, I dug a Black Gear into his arm. The effects were instantaneous. Matt cried out as if he was being tortured as the Black Gear sunk into his body.

It felt like hours before the Chosen of Friendship finally fell limp, falling to the ground.

We all thought I had killed him at the time. His eyes were blue voids, and it didn't appear like he was breathing. Those eyes still haunt me today.

I'd learn later the true effects.

As soon as Matt fell, Devimon used his Evil Claw attack on Matt's WereGarurumon, forcing his will onto the Digimon of Friendship. WereGarurumon's eyes glowed red as he turned on his friends, forcing the others to retreat.

I remember smirking, a malicious look on my face. I was happy that I had won the battle. WereGarurumon turned back into Gabumon on my command, and I checked Matt's pulse.

It was still there. In fact, as soon as I touched him, he sat up. I readied for battle, but then he bowed to me.

I didn't know how long the effects of the Black Gear lasted, so I had Devimon strengthen the effects with Evil Claw.

Matt's face looked emotionless, like he was just a doll.

It was then I realized I didn't have to kill the Chosen…

I could simply make them fall under my command. It would be so _easy_.

* * *

 **By the Gods, she really was quite the demented little nine-year-old XD**

 **Please review!**


	6. Beforehand Monologue

I hate… I _hate_ who I was back then…

I hate who I am now. I'll always hate myself. My friends lessen that hatred…

But I can't stop myself from hating myself. Everything I've done… Everything I am. It's all to be hated.

I don't even see why my friends stick by me, but they do. I've asked Matt before… And he replies the same way Joe did when they stopped me all those years ago.

" _We're your friends."_

* * *

I took Matt and Gabumon to my Palace. They both were like dolls who bent to my will.

I still felt so _damn_ **happy**. Gabumon could go all the way to mega, unlike my own, who could only go to Ultimate… At the time.

I sat on my elegant, black-and-purple colored sofa as I ordered Matt and Gabumon to sit on the ground like _dogs_.

I feel so bad using that comparison. I love dogs.

Matt's eyes stared into nothing, as if he were dead. I patted his head, and briefly noted that his hair was soft.

I then began to draw up some plans. I had to get more Chosen under my control before I did anything.

I contemplated forcing Kari, the little Light Bitch, Mimi, and Sam under my control, along with their Digimon. Kari, because her Angewomon and my LadyDevimon could merge into a single Digimon named Mastemon, and I knew that I could force that to happen with my Dark Digivice. Mimi, because I knew that Izzy loved her, and Sam, because Ryo nor Ken would attack the bespectacled genius.

I also contemplated forcing Joe under my control, but I quickly pushed away that thought. He'd be the last.

Even back then, I cared a lot for Joe. I looked up to him subconsciously.

I grinned to myself, my plan formulated. I ordered Matt and Gabumon to stand before we headed out, my mind set on picking off the Chosen…

One… By one…. Until they were all, ALL, under my control. Then, and only then, COULD MY DESTINY COME TO PASS!

* * *

Urgh… I hate it so much. But I also…

Don't mind it anymore. Because of what I did, I gained friends that could never be replaced. Friends who care about me, even when I begin a war for no apparent reason and show no reaction to Kouichi's heart weakness, because I know that he'll always survive it when his heart begins to pain him and he starts to nearly have a heart attack, his heart's so weak.

But… I also make little kids, like Tommy or even Ai and Mako, kill living beings so that we can save this blue world.

Our lives will never be the same. No matter how long we're disconnected from the Digital World and our Digital Monsters, we will always remember these adventures we all had.

So the lights that are still aflame in our hearts don't go out. We don't _want_ them to go out.

Our adventures made us who we are today, whether it be a great Leader who leads us all to victory, a mentally unhinged girl with powers beyond imagination, little ones who understand what it means to be called a fake, or even little ones who don't mind what their partner does…

As long as he always comes back to them.

I'm sure those who read this are wondering why I'm writing this whole monologue about this.

It's because… No matter how many battles I've faced since then…

This battle…

Is my toughest ever.


	7. Conquest

I began with Kari, knowing that it would break Tai…

Knowing it would make it easier. I left with LadyDevimon and Devimon, knowing that Kari and Gatomon would easily take the chance to fight their opposite. Devimon was essential to the plan, so I couldn't leave without him.

I walked from my palace, leaving Matt and Gabumon within with the remains of my army.

Matt had become even more of a doll with each passing second, as if my will was breaking down his own and turning him into a doll that only existed to follow my every order.

I loved it. He was like a puppet that came to life to serve me as my slave. He wouldn't even snap out of it when I sunk another black gear into his flesh. He just screamed, showing that he was still human and capable of feeling pain, but he stopped as soon as I ordered him to.

But that's enough of that. Back to my quest.

It didn't take me long to find Kari, and it took me an even shorter period of time to goad her into attacking me, luring her away from her brother and friends.

Once we were a good distance away, I readied Devimon and my black gear. I charged at Kari, Devimon covering me, and quickly sunk a black gear into her flesh. She screamed, but soon fell limp as Devimon sent his Evil Claw attack at Angewomon, forcing her under my control as well.

After my quest was completed, I took my two new dolls back to my palace, placing them with Matt and Gabumon after forcing Angewomon to de-digivolve and reinforcing the spell.

I was ecstatic. My plan was working!

Lord Piedmon would be proud of me.

I was so close to fulfilling my destiny.

I was so close to being truly happy.

Next up was Mimi, then Osamu.


	8. Voices and The Truth

Back then… I heard his voice. A voice that I had fought against long ago…

A voice that was once master to a BlackAgumon brothers to my own.

" _You won't win…"_ came the voice of now-ten-year old Kamishiro Yuugo, " _These Chosen- You won't win. I just hope they could do what my group could not."_

I had been sitting at my throne, watching Kari, Gatomon, Gabumon, and Matt stare at the walls, awaiting orders, when I heard this voice.

It would be one of the things that saved me. I owe a lot to Kamishiro Yuugo, even though I had also tried to kill him, his sister, and his friends.

I nearly succeeded too.

I growled at him, "You stupid Chosen will never win against me or Lord Piedmon."

Yuugo just chuckled, "Not in a fight, maybe… But maybe emotionally."

He then disappeared. I felt like someone had just put a hand on my shoulder in a brotherly fashion. Non-painful touch was so foreign to me then… I gripped my shoulder and looked forward.

"People… Emotions are foolish." I reminded myself. I had to be strong. I couldn't show weakness. I am Willpower. I couldn't be anyone else.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. Emotions were foolish. Crying was a heinous _crime_.

I had to do this. It was my destiny… And no one could run from destiny.

But why would I _want_ to run? The Chosen Children killed three Dark Masters and were Lord Piedmon's enemies.

My palace shook. Coronamon ran up to me.  
"Mistress! The Chosen are attacking!" He reported.

"Get Hikari and Yamato to guard." I ordered boredly, "That should stop Taichi and Takeru. For the others… just rally up some of the other soldiers. I'll evolve you from here."

"Ma'am!" Coronamon saluted and ran off, talking Kari, Matt, Gabumon, and Gatomon with him. I grabbed my digivice from its stand and readied myself.

* * *

It wasn't long before I got the signal to digivolve my soldiers. I made sure that they were properly evolved and not messing things up.

Or, well, I tried to. A little after the battle began I got a report in from Cutemon that Joe and Gomamon were able to escape the fight and were heading my way. I called in BlackGatomon and readied for a one-on-one fight.

Joe looked at me with serious, stone-cold eyes. I felt… hurt by his glare, but I pushed down those feelings.

"I've claimed responsibility for your defeat." Joe told me, "Gomamon!"

"I'm ready, Joe!" Gomamon exclaimed. Gomamon digivolved to Zudomon. I had BlackGatomon digivolve to LadyDevimon.

 _ **If given a second, anyone can give up and run**_

My palace shook again due to the fights below. I had never seen Joe look so serious. Not before… and certainly not after. His belief in his partner was so powerful he managed to defeat me _himself_.

LadyDevimon was widely known to be my strongest Digimon.

 _ **So just keep on walking**_

"Will-kun." Joe addressed me after his victory.

I braced myself for death.

 _ **There's something only you can do**_

Instead… Joe pulled me into a strong hug.

 _ **So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light**_

"Will-kun… The Dark Masters lied to you." He informed me. My eyes widened.

"W-what…?"

 _ **Seize the dreams you had!**_

"You were never supposed to be like this." Joe continued, "You're the Chosen of Willpower… One of us. You were supposed to be our friend… Our mentor, Will-kun."

"Y-You lie…" I mumbled. It was foolish, thinking the Chosen of Reliability could lie. He could twist the truth, but he couldn't full-out lie.

 _ **Protect your beloved friends!**_

"It's not a lie." Gomamon said.

"It's a lie…" I repeated, "You can't be telling the truth…" I was shaking, "It's my destiny to-"

"Then why did we win?" Joe questioned. I gasped as tears began to flow freely. I _was_ lied to.

Maybe that's why I had so many doubts. Maybe that's why I found myself caring about them…

Maybe that's why I decided not to kill them.

 _ **You can become stronger**_

"I see the truth has come out…" Piedmon spoke, arriving in a puff of smoke and a laugh.

"Pity."


	9. Prelude to the Final Battle

I don't remember much about the final battle against Piedmon. Myself and many of the other Chosen were turned into keychains and forced to allow Kari and TK to save us. I was out of it afterwards-after everyone was saved from being keychain figurines- leaving my Digimon to defend themselves and me, digging deep into their own powers to digivolve to their highest forms alongside everyone else. I have a feeling Yuugo helped them; I had seen a few Eaters take out a couple Vilemon, Yuugo's form flashing in the distance.

Soon, with everyone's powers, Piedmon was sealed away alongside his army of Vilemon.

But… Gennai soon told everyone that the real enemy wasn't the Dark Masters. I was almost offended.

The battle wasn't over. Not yet.

The Last Evil Digimon was our last foe in this adventure.

Apocalymon.

* * *

We all fell into this strange void, the digimon following quicky. Eventually, we all began to float, stopping our descent and preventing our deaths.

"Mistress, are you alright?" questioned Cutemon, the only one of my Digimon who couldn't evolve. She simply didn't have a Digivolution Tree. Instead, she was a powerful healer without a rank. I nodded to her.

"Where could we be?" questioned Izzy. His laptop began to ring, showing that Gennai had called.

"This darkness is probably endless." Gennai spoke.

"Gennai-san!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Hey, what's the deal?!" Tai exclaimed.

"We defeated the Dark Masters!" Matt yelled.

"But you haven't beaten the source that has brought all evil in the first place. The evil source that came from the Wall of Fire." Gennai said.

"The Wall of Fire?" questioned Joe.

"There are ancient inscriptions on the walls of the Ancient Dino Region. This is what they say: Long ago, something appeared from the other side of the Wall of Fire, which is located deep within the Digital World. For awhile, it wasn't awake… But when it finally awoke, its power, its existence, warped the fabric of space-time, and almost brought this world to total destruction. The Digimon could not beat it alone, so they called upon Chosen Children from the Real World to help eliminate it. I'm sure young Will knows who they are."

"So that means…" Tai gasped.

"You guys are not the first group of Chosen to have come here, and not the first that I have attempted to kill." I spoke. My memories had awakened me from my stupor.

"Then... the reason we were brought here is because something came out of that Wall of Fire again, right?" Sora asked, "And that's our real enemy?"

"There was also a prophecy." Gennai said, "Written on those same walls. It said that, before long, a large darkness will enter this world from the Wall of Fire once again."

"A large darkness…" Matt looked around at the void of darkness around us.

"This darkness around us? You mean where we are? Are you saying that this darkness is our enemy's true form?" questioned Tai.

"You could say that." Gennai replied.

"But it has a physical body." I said, remembering when Yuugo and his group had to face this enemy. They had only managed to seal it away. Sanada Arata had been a skilled hacker, even back then. He was an expert at messing with digital codes.

"Fight it with caution, children!" Gennai exclaimed.

"Wait, don't go!" Izzy exclaimed.

"How do we fight something that we don't even know about?" Tai asked.

"What did he mean?" Joe asked, "Is this different than the Digimon we've fought before?" Despite his earlier demeanor in my castle, Joe had returned to his normal, nervous self. Izzy closed his laptop.

"Its existence itself is likely to be fundamentally different than what we are used to." Izzy said.

"We can still win!" Matt exclaimed, "Children just like us defeated the same creature long ago!" he raised his fist.

Well, more like a year ago…

Tai nodded.

"You're right." Sora said, "There must be a way."

We suddenly heard a deep groaning.

"What voice is that?" Kari asked, afraid.

"It's creepy." Mimi said.

"It sounds like it's coming from everywhere." Angewomon, Kari's partner, said.

"It's… It's saying something." Tai said.

" **Yes… Listen to the lingering remnants of our regrets."**

"Regrets?" Sora asked.

"Who is that?" Joe asked. Apocalymon appeared, though his core body hadn't yet.  
"This is the digimon that appeared?" Izzy asked. Apocalymon soon fully showed himself in all his creepy glory.

"What the hell is that thing?" Matt asked.

"Apocalymon, a digimon shrouded in darkness. It's not even verified whether or not he even IS a digimon." I said.

Apocalymon began to laugh, " **Do you consider us ugly? It's true, isn't it? That is what you're thinking, isn't it? We are, after all, the ones who were thwarted through the evolution process."**

"The evolution process?" Izzy asked.

" **Digimon have continued to evolve, again and again, throughout the years. Did you know that there were some who disappeared?"**

"It is inevitable for some species to disappear during the evolution process." Izzy said, "If they aren't able to adapt to their environment-"

" **Silence!"** Apocalymon exclaimed, scaring most of the other Chosen.

"' **Inevitable? You think a single word can put an end to this entire matter?!"** Apocalymon roared.

"What are you getting at?" Matt asked.

" **Are you saying that we have no right to live?"** Apocalymon asked.

"No, I'd never-" Izzy began.

" **Yes. We are the digimon who disappeared through the evolution process… The resultant buildup of thoughts that have cursed our sad and hateful fates!"**

"You were created from the dark hearts of the digimon that disappeared?" Sora asked.

" **Dear Chosen Children and your dear digimon. We have been looking forward to meeting all of you."**

"What?" Wargreymon, Tai's partner, asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned MetalGarurumon, Matt's partner.

" **Listen. While we lay buried within a deep darkness of utter coldness and sorrow, you were on the other side, enjoying yourselves, playing and laughing happily in the warm light. WHY?!"** Apocalymon suddenly roared, sending a wave of energy to push everyone back.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked once he recovered.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Matt said.

"Yes." Izzy nodded.

"We're okay, Tai." Sora assured.

" **What have we done to deserve this?!"** Apocalymon yelled. He dug his clawed fingers into his shoulders, causing himself to bleed green 'blood', " **Why must we weep tears of grief while you enjoy cheerful laughter?!"**

The green blood traveled down Apocalymon's arms. Mimi turned away, covering her eyes.

"No! I don't want to see this!" she cried out.

" **We too, have tears that fall from our eyes and feelings that flow from our hearts. Just who decided that we were to be deprived of this world and sentenced to oblivion?!"** Apocalymon removed his claws from his shoulders, showing the wounds on them, " **We wanted to live! We wanted to live and speak of friendship, justice, and love!"** he gripped his shoulders, " **We wanted to use this body to be helpful to this world!"** Sora looked away while Joe looked at Apocalymon, horrified. Ryo and Sam seemed angry.

" **Are you saying that this world has no need for us?"** Kari, Ken and TK looked terrified, " **That we are meaningless?!"** the wounds on his shoulders healed themselves.

"It has self-regenerative abilities!" Sam exclaimed.

" **Then we shall rule this world! We shall make this place belong to us. All who get in our way will die!"** Apocalymon began to laugh again, " **May the light be forever cursed where it stands! Ultimate Stream!"** he fired a white beam of light at Kari.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed. Angewomon moved to protect Kari, getting hit and thrown back while still protecting her human. Kari looked at her partner fearfully.

"Angewomon!" she exclaimed.

" **Kind and gentle children. That was a sign of our friendship. The next is…love! Bloody Stream!"** he sent a red, whip-like attack at Mimi, causing Lillymon to intercept and get hurt instead of Mimi.

"Lillymon!" Mimi exclaimed.

" **Justice! Mugen Cannon!"**

"Sora!" Garudamon protected Sora from the large energy beam, getting hit in the back.

"Could it be-" Izzy looked on in fearful awe, "He can use all the attacks of the Digimon we've met!"

"But then means we'll have to face the combined force of all the digimon we've ever fought!" exclaimed Joe in fear.

"Does that mean we can't win?" Sora asked.

"We have to." I said.

"We can't let that thing get to us!" Tai exclaimed, "Get back into position!"

"We just have to work together!" TK exclaimed. Kari and Angewomon nodded.

"That's right! We can't pull back anymore!" Matt exclaimed.

" **You haven't yet seen just how terrible we can be."** Apocalymon said, raising his hands, " **Death Evolution!"** he outstretched his hands towards us, and made his medieval flail-like claws close around all the Digimon other than Cutemon.

" **I'll make you understand what we felt as we disappeared during the evolution process."** Apocalymon promised. The Digimon glowed as they were forced to de-digivolve back to rookie, or champion, in the cases of Gatomon, BlackGatomon, and Mikemon.  
"No way!" Matt exclaimed.

"Everyone turned back…" TK said.

"TK, I'm sorry." Patamon apologized as he flew to TK's side.

"It's not your fault, Patamon." TK assured his partner.

"But we can't win like this." Kari said. Gatomon floated over to the Chosen of Light.

"Don't give up!" exclaimed the white cat-like Digimon.

"It's okay!" exclaimed Gabumon, "We can still fight!"

"If we just evolve again…" Tentomon began.

"That's right! Evolve one more time, guys!" Joe exclaimed. My digimon and myself knew that none of the Digimon had the energy to digivolve.

"Leave it to us." Gomamon said.

"I'm a little hungry, though…" Palmon said.

"It's okay. Just put some spirit in it!" Agumon said.

"We're counting on you, everyone!" Gabumon exclaimed. Everyone nodded, and we all went to grab our digivices, but…

" **Death Claw!"**

Using MY Devimon's attack, he grabbed and destroyed everyone's crest, though he couldn't shatter the brand that marked my digimon as mine.

"Our crests!" Tai exclaimed.

"They're destroyed…" TK mumbled.

"Now we can't make them evolve!" Sora exclaimed.

" **I see you are beginning to feel and understand the despair we had felt from being unable to evolve."**

"U-Unbelievable…" Joe said, "Our crests are gone!"

"How can we win against him if we can't evolve?" Mimi asked.

That was easy. We couldn't…


	10. All Crests Are For One!

"We just can't!" Izzy began to freak out, pulling at his hair, "With the combined abilities of all our foes at its command, he's the strongest enemy we've ever faced! Rookie level digimon won't be able to defeat him, no matter how hard they try!"

"That can't be! There's gotta be a way!" exclaimed Tai.

"Will, how did the Chosen Children before us defeat their enemy?" Matt asked me. I shook my head. I knew they fought him, but how they sealed him away…

I didn't know.

Apocalymon began to chant. His eyes glowed a blood red.

...We began to turn into data, simple ones and zeroes.

"This is-" Matt gasped out.

"Oh no!" Izzy exclaimed, "Our bodies are being broken apart and turned into electronic data!"

"What?!" Tai exclaimed.

"Then what is going-" Biyomon began.

"To happen-" Tentomon said.

"To us?!" finished Gomamon.

The transition to data wasn't painful, but it was… terrifying.

We all woke up in a world of white, fully ones and zeroes. We all had survived it.

* * *

I listened as everyone spoke about our new location.

Everyone wondered if everything was done. If we had lost. But…

"Don't get discouraged!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Agumon…" Tai mumbled.

"I'll fight to the bitter end!" Gabumon exclaimed, "So don't lose hope!"

"That's right!" Biyomon exclaimed, "There were many times when we thought it was all over. We always stuck together and fought through it!"

"Yes, but we've been broken down into data!" Sora said, "Forget about our enemy, we don't even know if we'll be human again!"

"Even if we can go back to being human, we can't evolve without our crests!" Joe yelled.

"This has never happened before." Izzy said, "How does one deal with having one's data dissolve? No one knows!"

"Then tell me, Izzy-han, did you always know how to win the battles you've faced?"

"That's right!" Gabumon exclaimed, "There's always a lot of firsts in an adventure!"

"We never knew what to do during those other times!" Gomamon said.

"You're right!" Joe exclaimed, "All those times… I didn't know anything about this Digital World… There was always one thing after another that made my heart stop!"

"But because of you and everyone else, we were able to squeeze through it together!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Yeah. At first, all I could think about was getting out of here as fast as I could." Joe said, "But ever since I got here, I've learned things that I could never have through textbooks."

 _ **I'll become a cheerful butterfly that rides on the glittering wind**_

"There were things that I didn't like and things that made me cry, but…" Mimi began.

 _ **And come see you right now.**_

"Are you glad we became friends?" Palmon asked. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah. I feel like I've become stronger since I met all of you."

 _ **It's best to forget the unnecessary things.**_

 _ **There's no time left to be fooling around**_

"Until I met you, TK, I thought I didn't need to evolve…" Patamon said

 _ **I wonder, wow, wow, what can I do to reach these skies?**_

"Me too. Because I met you, Patamon, I think I understand how important it is to fight." TK said.

 _ **But, wow, wow, I don't even know my plans for tomorrow.**_

"You've always been so sweet to me, Sora." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon." Sora smiled.

"That part of you is what everyone loves about you."

 _ **In this world of nothingness that arises out of an infinite dream**_

"Izzy-han, I've learned a lot by being with you." Tentomon said, "Well, there was a few times I felt hurt because you didn't look up from your laptop."

 _ **It seems as if our beloved desires will lose.**_

"Tentomon." Izzy smiled.

 _ **But even with these unreliable wings, full of images that tend to stay**_

"But that's still another part of you that I like." Tentomon said.

 _ **I'm sure we can fly**_

"Yamato." Gabumon started.

"You don't have to say anything. I already know." Matt stopped him.

"Hey, Tai! When we're together, we're invincible, right?" Agumon cheered. Tai grinned.

"You got it!" he exclaimed.

"We can't let ourselves be defeated here." Gatomon said, "If we do, then what was the point of my search for Kari, all this time?"

"Gatomon." Kari smiled.

"I've been waiting so long for the day when I could meet you and protect you, Kari." Gatomon said.

"I'm not one of you… I'm not a Chosen like all of you." Ryo said, clutching onto his Monodramon, "But that doesn't mean I won't fight!"

"For so long, I was insufferable." Sam started, "But now, I have people I want to protect that isn't just myself and Ken. I have friends other than Ryo. I'll protect everyone!"

"I made a promise… My kindness isn't my weakness." Ken said, "I'll be gentle and strong! I'll fight together!"

"Ken-chan…" Wormmon, Ken's little silkworm-like partner, smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

"I was on the wrong side for so long." I said, "But now I'm on the right one. I'm the Chosen of Willpower… I won't let us lose this battle!"

"We're all with you." BlackGatomon told me. The rest of my digimon nodded towards me.

"If I hadn't met Gatomon…" Kari began.

"If I hadn't come to the Digital World…" Joe said.  
"If I hadn't gone on an adventure with everyone else…!" Mimi exclaimed.

"We wouldn't be who we are today!" Izzy yelled out.

"You're right! Because our Digimon were always with us..." Matt said.

"Because our friends were with us." TK smiled.

"Because we understood the importance of helping each other out." Sora said.

"Because we learned from each other." Sam said.

"No matter what, we believed in each other." Ryo claimed.

"Because you all knew how to forgive." I said.

"We're strong enough to win!" Ken exclaimed.

"We were able to stay true to ourselves!" exclaimed Tai.

At that moment, I knew that everyone in the whole world was watching us.

"That's right! We can't let things end here!" Tai exclaimed.

"We can't let our adventure go to waste!" Sora exclaimed.

"For our encounter with the digimon and the friendships we've made…" Matt said.

"And for the sake of those we love, who are waiting for us back on Earth..." Izzy said.

"We…" Mimi started.

"Us…" Matt added.

"All of us." TK said.

"We won't look back anymore!" Joe exclaimed.

"We won't let the light within our hearts die out!" Kari exclaimed.

The crests began to glow over our hearts, in different colors pertaining to them.

"This is…" TK gasped.

"Your Crests! The symbols that were carved onto your crests are actually the symbols of your hearts!" exclaimed Agumon.

"Our hearts?" Tai asked.

"Just like the knowledge inside me… and Joe's reliable personality!" Izzy exclaimed, "If we continue to act upon the special qualities of our hearts, then our crests are unnecessary!"

"No, that's wrong." Matt said, "It wasn't the friendship within my heart that suddenly started glowing! All your friendship gathered inside me, and _that's_ what caused my Crest of Friendship to glow!"

"One Crest is for everyone, and everyone's Crest is for one!" exclaimed Tai.

"Then the light inside me… Is for everyone!" Kari exclaimed. Her Crest glowed brighter.

Gatomon, super evolve! Angewomon!

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!" TK exclaimed.

Patamon, evolve! Angemon!

Angemon super evolve! MagnaAngemon!

 _ **Anyone can run and give up**_

"Knowledge." Izzy grinned.

Tentomon, evolve! Kabuterimon!

Kabuterimon super evolve! MegaKabuterimon!

 _ **In a second, anyone can run and give up**_

"Sincerity!" Mimi exclaimed.

Palmon evolve! Togemon!

Togemon super evolve! Lillymon!

 _ **There's something only you can do**_

 _ **So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light.**_

"Reliability!" Joe exclaimed.

Gomamon evolve! Ikkakumon!

Ikkakumon super evolve! Zudomon!

 _ **Seize the dreams you painted!**_

"Protection." Sam said.

Lunamon evolve! Lekismon!

Kunemon evolve! Flymon!

Lekismon super evolve! Crescemon!

Flymon super evolve! Okuwamon!

 _ **Protect your beloved friends!**_

 _ **Then you can become stronger.**_

 _ **Unknown power dwells in your heart**_

 _ **When its fire is lit**_

 _ **Even your wishes, it's true**_

 _ **Will surely be granted, so**_

"Love!" Sora exclaimed.

Biyomon evolve! Birdramon!

Birdramon super evolve! Garudamon!

 _ **Show me your brave heart**_

"Friendship!" Matt exclaimed.

Gabumon warp evolve! MetalGarurumon!

 _ **Seize the brighter tomorrow!**_

 _ **Protect the ones you love!  
Then you can become stronger**_

 _ **Break down your weak self!**_

"Kindness!" Ken exclaimed.

Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!

Stingmon super evolve! JewelBeemon!

 _ **Destroy the walls that block you!**_

 _ **The passionate beat of your heart will be your weapon so…**_

 _ **Believe in your heart….**_

"I'm the Legendary Tamer!" Ryo exclaimed.

Monodramon evolve! Strikedramon!

Strikedramon super evolve! Cyberdramon!

"I'm the Chosen of Willpower!" I exclaimed. My Crest glowed brightly, black and white.

BlackGatomon turned into LadyDevimon.

Coronamon into Flaremon.

BlackKudamon into ShadowChirinmon.

BlackGabumon into ShadowWereGarurumon.

BlackAgumon into MetalGreymon(Virus).

Lalamon into Lilamon.

Mikemon into Bastemon.

DemiDevimon into Devimon.

Tsukaimon into Devidramon.

Labramon into Seasarmon.

Tapirmon into Mammothmon.

Gaomon into MachGaogamon.

Liollmon into Liamon.

Commandramon into Tankdramon.

Cutemon stayed the same, of course.

"Courage!" Tai exclaimed.

Agumon warp evolve! WarGreymon!

With that, we had broken free and returned to our human selves…

* * *

"What?" Apocalymon asked, shocked to see us back.

"We're not gonna let you have your way!" Tai exclaimed.


	11. A New World! Goodbye, My Friends!

" **Impossible! How did you evolve without your crests?!"** exclaimed Apocalymon.

"Don't underestimate us Chosen!" Matt exclaimed, grinning.

"Got that right." Tai smiled, "Now… Let's go get 'im, guys!"

"Yeah!" everyone, even me, exclaimed.

We were ready.

* * *

Everyone rode on their partner digimon, except for me. I rode on ShadowChirinmon with Cutemon. We all looked determined. We had to win.

We were going to win.

Losing wasn't even a thought in our minds.

" **Die!"** Apocalymon attacked, trying to kill us, but Zudomon destroyed the claw.

"We'll take care of the claws!" Joe yelled.

"Let's help, Lillymon!" Mimi exclaimed.

Together, the Chosen Children fought Apocalymon…

Until he threatened to blow up both worlds...

" **You think you've won?"**

"There's no point in acting tough!" Flaremon exclaimed.

" **Is that so?"** dark purple smoke began to float past us.

" **Perish we shall. But we won't go away quietly! We will drag you and both worlds down with us!"**

"What?" our eyes widened.

" **Watch! Our ultimate finishing blow!"** Apocalymon began to get smaller, " **Gran Death Big Bomb!"**

(Different writing is on the page now)

 _It self-destructed!_

 _Is this the end for us?_

 _I don't want that!_

It's not the end!

 _It won't end._

 _I won't let it end._

 _Like hell this is the end!_

 _It'll never be the end!_

 __ _Because…_

 _We all have…_

"Tomorrow Waiting for us!" we all exclaimed.

All the Digivices began to glow and sent beams of light, creating a box that contained the explosion.

We had defeated him.

"What happened to the explosion?" TK asked.

"It must have been contained through the power of our digivices." Izzy said.

"Does that mean we've won?!" Tai questioned.

"It looks that way." Matt replied.

"Then the destruction of the world is also-" Joe passed Matt, Kari, Sora and Tai, looking sick.

"We've stopped it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kari beamed.

"Heey!" An Ogremon and an Andromon carrying an Elecmon ran towards us, "You did it!"

"Yes, we did." MagnaAngemon nodded.

"You guys are really something else!" Ogremon exclaimed. Mimi smiled.

"Oh, you think so?" she asked.

"Thank you very much. I mean it." Andromon said. Izzy blushed.

"Oh, there's no need to thank us." he said. Everyone laughed.

Soon, Gennai and Centarumon arrived.

"It seems your world is also saved." he said, nodding at us all.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"So, what's going to happen to the Digital World now?" TK asked.

"Take a good look below you." Centarumon replied. We all looked beneath us, seeing that File Island was being reborn.

"The prophecy in the ancient ruins ends with these words: The first to change appearance was an island, and this island made new sky, seas, and land."

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.

"The Digital World is being recreated." I explained, messing with my front, upwards ponytail. Centarumon explained that the Digimon were also being reborn. We all went down to Beginnings, or Primary Village.

It was raining digieggs. Despite everything, I ran together with TK and Elecmon to help the digieggs hatch, smiling childishly. Kari soon joined us.

Andromon soon suggested to take a picture to commemorate the occasion. We all stood together for the picture, and it looked highly professional…

But it turned casual when Kari's digiegg hatched into a little Botamon, surprising everyone. After the picture, Ogremon left.

Gennai soon explained that virus types weren't bad, much to the relief of most of my digimon.

* * *

Time soon found us on the lakeside where a great majority of the others spent their first night in the Digital World. I wasn't listening to everyone, maintaining comfortable silence alongside my digimon.

I heard everyone say that they wanted to stay in the Digital World for the rest of their summer break, which was four weeks. I decided to comment.

"Spending the month here with my friends doesn't seem so bad." I said, smiling. Joe calculated that we could stay here for 110 years of Digital World time. We all cheered at the aspect of having a new adventure.

But, those hopes were shattered…

As it turns out, we didn't have that long. An eclipse happened, and Gennai informed us that the gate to the Digital World was closing…

We only had two hours left in the Digital World, and the time in the Real world and Digital world had become parallel, now exactly the same.

We couldn't stay either, due to the Digital World having the chance to delete us.

We all had to say goodbye to our Digital Friends.

* * *

There were no words between me and my digimon. We all understood how the Digital World worked.

We'd see each other again. It wasn't Sayonara.

Matt's harmonica destroyed the silence, but he was a very good player.

I blame Matt for what happened after.

Right before we all had to go to the trolley, I extended my arms and hugged my Digimon.

"Til next time." I whispered to them. They seemed surprised by the sudden hug and emotion from me.

We soon had to leave, so we all boarded the trolley. Izzy asked me if I wanted to return home, to America, but I refused. We all were going to Japan.

And so, we boarded. We said a final goodbye to the Digimon and Gennai…

Or, at least, we tried to. Ryo suddenly stepped off.

"What are you doing?" Sam freaked.

"Staying. I don't think I belong in the real world." Ryo replied. Sam looked upset, but he nodded, accepting it.

"Don't die, kay?" Sam told his best friend, giving him a thumbs up. Ryo returned it.

We said a final goodbye, and the Trolley was off on it's way to Odaiba. Gatomon whistled on the whistle Kari had given her. We all began to wave to our Digital friends, other than Mimi who was still crying about the fact that she didn't find her own partner, and couldn't say goodbye to Palmon.

Though, suddenly…

"Mimi-chan!" Sora looked over to Mimi. Mimi stuck her head out the window.

"Mimi! Mimi!" Palmon was waving towards the trolley, running to keep up.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Palmon! Goodbye!" Mimi waved, "Thank you for everything!"

"Goodbye Mimi-Ah!" Palmon fell, causing Mimi to gasp and lose her hat.

 _In this world of nothingness that arises out of an infinite dream_

 _It seems as if our beloved desires will lose_

 _But even with these unreliable wings, filled with images that tend to stay_

 _I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah!_

 _In this miserable world that arises out of an infinite dream,_

 _Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all_

 _But even with these clumsy wings, dyed with images that tend to stay_

 _I'm sure we can fly!_

"Goodbye!" the Digimon called out one final time before we left through the gate.

 **The summer adventure of we twelve children came to an end.**

 **But…**

 **It didn't mean that the gate stayed closed forever.**

 **That is because that adventure wasn't the beginning nor was it an end to our adventures.**

 **The Gate to the Digital World will open again.**

 **As long as we keep the memory of the Digimon alive within us.**

 **Once we wished for it, then inside of our hearts…**

 **Or, perhaps even…**


	12. Epilogue

Of course, that wasn't the end. There were a few things that happened afterwards. Some of those things were good, while some were… crippling.

Soon after we arrived back, we all were brought to the nearest clinic. No one had gotten out of that without injuries that fully manifested when we arrived back in the Real World.

Tai had severely cracked ribs. Many of them had sprained or twisted their legs.

I felt terrible that I was the only one unharmed. Through his pain, Joe asked his parents to take me in, knowing I had no family in Japan. The only thing I had were records that I had hacked in. The Kido's were happy to take me in, though they had Shuu take care of me while Joe was in the hospital. I quickly bonded with the Kido middle brother. He was nice to me. He helped me with my Japanese, something I wasn't fully skilled enough in. I had been lucky the other Chosen learned english.

They were in the hospital for a few days before release. Tai had been banned from soccer until his ribs healed. I had managed to help everyone else with their injuries with my magic, healing them so they wouldn't be limited. I couldn't do much for Tai, which saddened me but he assured me it was fine. Izzy, Sam, and I had constructed a device that allowed us to communicate with Ryo via digivice.

Shuu had released when my birthday was, so it wasn't long until I heard about everyone setting up a birthday party, despite how close my birthday was to school's beginning.

But… In only two weeks, the Chosen Children's luck ran out. And it was all my fault.

Sam had gotten hit by a car and, though he'd survive, he was in a coma. On my birthday I'd find out why he was where he was when he was hit.

He and Ken had went to get me a birthday present, and in Ken's happiness he didn't notice a car swerving his way. Sam had pushed his brother out of the way, saving the pair of goggles the brothers and honorarily Ryo had gotten me and Ken in the process and sacrificing himself.

Eventually, after a strange encounter with an American boy on the internet named Willis and a strange, evil Digiegg that hatched into a creature that nearly began another World War, Sam woke up, but he couldn't use his legs. Whenever I visited him, I kept his legs as stable as I could, but he still couldn't walk. He was confined to a wheelchair. When he awoke, we all created Oaths to ourselves and each other… About being Chosen.

But that was entirely the end of our adventure. We went to school and I participated in many other adventures, but this one in particular…

Saved my life. If I didn't meet them that day, at that time…

I wouldn't be who I am today. So I am grateful…

To those Chosen Children and Digimon who, against all odds, befriended me. Saved me. Helped me.

Allowed me to be who I am.

I am Willpower Shadows, commonly called Will, Darky -in a non-racist way-, Ryu, and Merag. Guildmaster of the Mage Guild Lightning Shadow's Will, General of the Barians, Mentor of the Chosen, Chosen of Willpower, Leader of the Army of Willpower, and the final and only living, only GOOD, Dark Master.

* * *

 **And with this, the adventures of the 01 Chosen Children have come to an end...**

 **But that doesn't mean their adventure doesn't continue past this.**

 **The Adventure always evolves again.**


End file.
